


Travellers Need Some Rest Too

by MugiKohai



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, fluff overload, like srsly i love these two, so sweet itll make u have a sugar rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiKohai/pseuds/MugiKohai
Summary: Kyoko and Shinobu rest after a long day of hiking.This fic is a birthday gift to a friend of mine!
Relationships: Yamate Kyoko/Inuyose Shinobu
Kudos: 29





	Travellers Need Some Rest Too

Kyoko and Shinobu were both lying in bed after the former insisted they go hiking to a nearby shrine. While the smaller girl agreed at first, her legs were reminding her that she was not used to hiking. At all. They were used to sleeping in the same bed, they were childhood friends after all. Most of the time it would be Kyoko visiting Shinobu, but this time, they decided to drop by Kyoko's house, seemingly too exhausted to walk the extra bit to the pink haired girl’s home.

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to do that.” Kyoko softly passed her hand along Shinobu’s hair, her fingers meeting delicate strands of hair. 

“Yeah, and my legs are killing me for it.” Shinobu turned around to face Kyoko, snuggling closer to her, to make sure she could hug her while sleeping. It always was easier to sleep that way.

“Fufu. What happened to being ‘the only one who can take me on’? Too much for you?” Kyoko lightly kissed Shinobu’s forehead; which was clouded by her bangs. 

“H-Hey! You know nobody else can take you on!” Shinobu retorted, making Kyoko giggle. It also made her yawn.

“Are you tired? I thought staying up late was your forte.” Ironically, Kyoko was also yawning. 

“It always was easier to fall asleep with you around.” Shinobu snuggled closer to Kyoko, fitting her head in a small crook on Kyoko’s neck, something she always did back when they were younger. "And... like this." A small blush followed Shinobu's cheeks.

“Hm…” As Kyoko patted and passed her hand through Shinobu’s hair, she started to hum a part of Wish You Luck. Shinobu picked up on that and continued where Kyoko left off.

“Kyoko?” Shinobu asked tentatively.

“Yeah?” 

“I love you. Thank you so much for everything.” Shinobu showed a small smile afterwards, cementing her point.

“Fufu. I love you too, Shino.” She held the smaller girl closer, giving her more kisses in her forehead. 

“Come on, let’s sleep. Travellers need their rest too.” Shinobu slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in Kyoko’s warmth.

“Right.” Kyoko herself slowly closed her eyes. “Thank you, Shinobu.” She slowly drifted to sleep. It was a busy day today. Time to rest.


End file.
